Like We Used To
by If N When
Summary: Misa and Beyond are both orphans and they only had each other. When Beyond gets sent to Wammys House Misa can no longer cope with the loss of her parents and her best friend. Until Beyond comes back and their world is thrown upside down. SONGFIC! kinda...
1. Chapter 1

**HEEEEEY GUYS! It's my first story here! And I just wanted to let you know that I don't own Death Note or it's characters! If I did, Light would never exsist, Mello Matt and Near would be bestest buds, L would rule the world, and Ryuk and Rem would be in love! Huzzah!**

**By the way, I know that this one is short, but the next one is going to be longer. I'm going to try to update this everyday, because it's summer and I don't own a life. YAY!**

**This story was inspired by the song "Like We Used To" by A Rocket to the Moon. So please listen to that song, it's amazing, and that will be the main song throughout the story.**

* * *

Dear Diary, I failed him.

My name is Misa Amane, but he knew me as Mackenzie. Only him. Not the rebound who didn't give a shit about me. Him. Beyond Birthday. It still hurts to think about him. But how can I not? He made the best moments of my life perfect.

* * *

SEVENTEEN YEARS EARLIER

* * *

"Mackenzie! GET OUT! Save yourself! RUN!" My mom was yelling for me to save myself when suddenly my fathers killer turned the corner we were running around, he got her too. I ran out the door and down a couple houses where I ran the doorbell to one of my parents…late parents…friends from the neighborhood.

"Oh Mackenzie, what are you do…why are you crying honey? What happened?"

All I could get out was three numbers. 911. That's when I passed out.

I awoke the next morning in a hospital bed, I could tell because everything was white, the walls, the floors, the curtains, the sheets. I hate the color white. At least, now I do…it stains with blood to easily, I learned that lesson last night. Suddenly the doctor came in to check my vitals now that I had woken up. He told me a sickeningly sugar coated story of what happened last night, but he didn't have to tell me, I knew, I was there, I had seen it all. The doctor, who's name I didn't care enough about to remember, told me that my god parents couldn't take care of me. Once again, he didn't have to tell me, I knew that they were scum, I knew they didn't care. Just because I am ten doesn't mean that I'm an idiot. He went on to tell me about this wonderful orphanage I would be sent to in Chicago. Yeah, as wonderful as pathetic children can be.

I was about an hour later from the hospital, and the security workers had gathered all of my things from the house so I wouldn't have to. I was off to the orphanage. When I got there, everyone looked tired.

"They all have stories like mine don't they?" I thought to myself as I'm looking around. It's not like the place was run down, it was nice…ish. I was shown my room and I met my new neighbors. There was a girl with long brown hair that went down to her lower back, Lacey. She was nice, I could become friends with her. There was a boy who didn't really talk to me when I tried, but I was told that he was new too. His name was Gabe, I believe. And then there was him. A black haired boy around my age, Beyond Birthday. His hair was flat and went down to his shoulders, longer than a normal boy's. He wore a red long sleeved shirt and a black short sleeved shirt over it. He was cute! And me? I have hair that goes a little past my shoulders that is platinum blond.

"You're new, what's your name?" Beyond started our first conversation. "Yes, I am. My name is Mackenzie, and yours?" "Beyond." "Well Beyond, can you show me around?" He stared at me blankly. "I'm sorry to tell you this but you have pretty much seen all there is to see here." My mouth shaped the word 'oh' but it wouldn't come out. "But," he started again, "you want to see my room?" he winked, and I felt my stomach fill with butterflies. I think I found my first crush!

* * *

**Yay for little kid crushes! Those were always the best!**

**Review? I'll give you an epic justice cookie!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! And I'm here to tell you that I don't own Death Note! If I did, Light would be practicing his signature, IN THE WRONG NOTEBOOK. That's an oops moment! XD Read on!**

* * *

"You're new, what's your name?" Beyond started our first conversation. "Yes, I am. My name is Mackenzie, and yours?" "Beyond." "Well Beyond, can you show me around?" He stared at me blankly. "I'm sorry to tell you this but you have pretty much seen all there is to see here." My mouth shaped the word 'oh' but it wouldn't come out. "But," he started again, "you want to see my room?" he winked, and I felt my stomach fill with butterflies. I think I found my first crush!

Beyond grabbed me by the hand and dragged me into his room when I instantly flushed bright red. The room was plastered with pictures of what I guessed to be Beyond's favorite bands. None of which I recognized because I never really listened to music. He had a black and red bed set, a dresser littered with random things, an Ipod, guitar pics, a band shirt or two.

"You really like music, don't you?" His face lit up. "Yeah, my parents were both musicians…" Beyond's mood suddenly dropped at his memory, and I couldn't help just wanting to hug him, so I did. He seemed shocked at first but returned my hug. It was warm, and it reminded me of my family that I no longer had. I dug my head into the crook in his neck, and practically ruined his shirt because I was sobbing so hard, but he understood. Everyone here would understand, it's an orphanage, no one comes here by choice.

Beyond slowly led me to his bed and told me to sit down, so I flopped down still in tears, and he continued to hug me. "They were murdered," I decided to tell him, knowing that he wouldn't ask, "right in front of me." I felt his hug get tighter, but it made me feel better, he made me feel like I was home, in a place that was anything but.

* * *

**BB's Point of View**

* * *

I wasn't about to ask what happened to her parents, because it obviously just happened recently and she might not want to talk about it. I have never told anyone what happened to my parents, but there was something about her…

"My parents…died in a train crash. They were going out of town for their anniversary, but they never made it back. I'd like to think that they died happily together. They were so in love." I started crying too, but that's nothing new, but I usually only cry at night when I'm trying to fall asleep. "It happened…..two years ago…I was only ten years old. But I remember how I begged them not to go…because I knew…never mind." It was too soon to tell her about my eyes.

"Knew what? Beyond?" Mackenzie tried to get it out of me. "Uh, I knew how much I would…miss them? Yes, I knew how much I would miss them." She looked satisfied with my lie, but it hurt me to lie to her, why? I've only known her for an hour or two. I looked at the clock, okay, maybe four hours. It was almost 10 o'clock.

"You should go to bed Mackenzie, you have had a hard day." And with that I took her hand and led her back to her room. She hugged me again, and it felt like neither of us wanted to let go, but that's alright, I'll see her tomorrow morning. I should get some sleep myself.

* * *

**Mackenzie's Point of View**

* * *

I've never had night terrors before. But I had them tonight, I woke myself up from screaming so much, I dreamt that my parents murderer had come for me, crawling through my window, creeping through my room. When I woke up I looked in my dresser mirror that was set up for me, and my face was stained from tears, I looked tired, but I felt numb. I heard a knock at my door, I was scared to open it though because of my dream.

"Mackenzie, it's me, Beyond! Are you okay? I heard you screaming. Let me in." I eased at the familiar voice. But I didn't want him to see me like this so I told him that I was okay through the door. He didn't believe me and practically begged me to open the door. I let him in and he immediately hugged me. When I was in his arms, I realized how tired I actually was.

"Beyond…I'm tired. Can I sleep in your room? I don't want to be alone." He looked shocked, but he grabbed my hand and led me to his room.

"I'm going to stay up a while. I'm not tired, you can take my bed." He said as he turned on his laptop. I nodded and easily fell asleep in his comfy bed.

* * *

**Beyond's Point of View**

* * *

God damn I'm tired! But I'm not about to make Mackenzie move over for me to sleep too, that wasn't right, she's a girl! And besides, sharing beds is what couples do! And I'm only twelve! How old is she anyways? I think she's ten?

Around that time, I nodded off back against the wall sitting of the floor.

"Beyond? Hello? Beyonnnnnnnddddd?" I heard a very tired Mackenzie say. I woke up and looked at the clock, only four in the morning, and it was summer so we didn't have lessons.

"Hm? What is it Mackenzie?.." "What are you doing on the floor?" She gestured for me to come over by her and I followed the instructions. She grabbed my arm and pulled me in the bed to snuggle up to me.

"Mackenzie? Before you go to sleep again, how old are you?"

"What?" She yawned. "That's an odd question, I'm ten, why?"

"I was just wondering." We both fell asleep in each others arms. I think I might have my first crush!

* * *

**Awww the feeling is MUTUALLLLLL! Review! Please? I'll do a lil dance!**


End file.
